


a body full of veins and fire

by asphodellae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Finger Sucking, Fire, Indecent Use of Fireproof Gel, M/M, Vaguely Mentioned Arson, author couldn't tell if this was mature or explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodellae/pseuds/asphodellae
Summary: Akaashi’s mouth and tongue are coated messily—obscenely— with the fireproof gel, and he thinks briefly that he might burst aflame under the heat of the other man’s gaze alone.Good.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	a body full of veins and fire

The fireproof gel is ice on Akaashi’s tongue. That’s alright though— the lighter he plans to hold there will keep him warm soon enough.

“Ugh,” Akaashi narrows his eyes at his hand.

The last of the gel is stuck on his finger.

“Do you need... help? A tissue?” Bokuto tilts his head at him.

A _filthy_ idea pops into Akaashi’s mind as the owlish man finishes his question. _Fuck it_ , Akaashi thinks, _he’s hot. Hopefully, he’s into this_.

 _This_ encompasses the slow, deliberate movement of his tongue up the length of his finger. Akaashi flicks his eyes upward from where they had focused on his wrist, gazing prettily up at Bokuto through long, dark eyelashes. Languid cobalt blue meets intense golden yellow, and Bokuto is staring. There’s still gel on the sides of his finger, so Akaashi bobs his head once, allowing his finger to caress the back of his tongue, and comes back up again, lazily swirling and twisting his tongue, head angled for Bokuto’s viewing pleasure.

Akaashi can feel Bokuto’s eyes on him, _hell yeah, he’s into this_ , and it sends a flow of lava through his veins, as though he _is_ the fire blazing behind them. With his other hand, Akaashi takes the sleek black lighter from his pocket. Akaashi’s mouth and tongue are coated messily—obscenely— with the fireproof gel, and he thinks briefly that he might burst aflame under the heat of the other man’s gaze alone.

_Good._

_Fwip. Fwip. Spark._ A quiet swish of the lighter jumping to life, and the flame doesn’t burn him. Instead, it dances warmly where it meets Akaashi’s lips, red and gold curling like ribbons. The fire in his hands is so small and graceful, wholly unlike the inferno behind them. But it betrays its danger all the same as it flickers: it only takes a spark to reduce a building to ashes. They’d know.

Bokuto’s eyes are trained on the little flame as it caresses Akaashi’s lips in futile attempts to find purchase in his skin. As he is now, Akaashi is untouchable, fireproof.

Perhaps Akaashi would let Bokuto sear him with something else later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was so short! This was a quick writing exercise in imagery that's been collecting dust on my shelf. I'm not planning to do much else with it, so I might as well post it for everyone else to witness. If there's a warning or a tag that I missed, please let me know! Also, did I do the rating right? I'd say this is pretty explicit...
> 
> Come yell with me on Twitter! ([@ASPHODELLAE](https://twitter.com/ASPHODELLAE))


End file.
